guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Last Day Dawns
Sorry, this quest is extremely doable with 4, easy as cake with 6, there is aboslutely no way to drag a party of 8 all the way from the Temple of the Ages all the way across Tyria just to do that quest. We have to draw the line somewhere and this is has to be where. :) --Karlos 08:37, 23 November 2005 (UTC) :Hey Karlos, I don't know if you ever noticed, but there's a little "edit" link above each article that you can use to change the text if it isn't to your liking. :) — Deldda Kcarc 09:13, 23 November 2005 (UTC) ::Really? Where is it? I don't think I have it in my browser. Can you show it to me, please? --Karlos 11:28, 23 November 2005 (UTC) :::And why do you have to draw said line, exactly?75.51.70.217 07:55, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Reqest to add bad guy data Could this quest walkthrough be modified to include the typical list of monster professions and skills encountered? I looked in the page for the Eastern Frontier location, and it doesn't list the monsters from the Glint quest, either. --Queen of Spades 19:05, 15 February 2006 (CST) :I marked a map with the starting position of each Armageddon group, and the boundary of how close you can get to the king before he joins your party. However I can not figure out how to upload images to the wiki. Does anyone know? Jimmgrogan 23:00, 18 August 2007 (CDT) ::Make a link to the image by adding to the page. Then click on the red link to the image and follow the prompts to upload it. --Kale Ironfist 23:22, 18 August 2007 (CDT) Bugged Quest Erm... is this quest bugged or IS THIS QUEST BUGGED!!---65.93.70.201 13:19, 27 March 2006 (CST) :or is this quest not bugged? what exactlly did you experience? -SolaPan 13:48, 27 March 2006 (CST) :I don't know exactly what bug you experienced, but when I tried to do this quest, in the party menu, King Adelbern and his guys appeared as lvl 255. lol. Too bad they still played like lvl 20's.--marcopolo47 18:00, 11 May 2007 (CDT) There is no mention here of a double pack at the end. This is the third time in a row I did the quest where the very last pack had doubles of everything and it was insta-wipe. Is this a bug or is this the way it is supposed to be? The other two titan quests (Denravi and Lions) were NOTHING like this! I just remembered... If you created a new Roleplaying character, the opening cinematics begins with "The last day dawns on the Kingdom of Ascalon..." -SolaPan 02:59, 4 April 2006 (CDT) The Importance of Winter I cannot stress the importance of Winter. On my elementalist I was able to do this quest easily after many many tries only after a ranger helped. The fact is air magic + winter = much damage and also mark of rodgort will NOT be activated, which is the main damage that will occur. Each ranger brought a conjure element and traps and/or barrage. This was in a 2 ranger, one elementalist (me, being air with water hexes), and one monk group BTW. I had tried many, many groups, with necros, warriors, and monks. All of them failed. That is because winter was not brought. :I have completed this quest 4 times, none with Winter. I am not saying it's not useful, I am countering your point that it is essential or vital to success in the mission. I finished it twice as Air Spiker and twice as tank. In both instances the team format was 1 monk, 1 ele, 1 tank and 1 other (one time necro, one time tank, ...). --Karlos 19:52, 18 April 2006 (CDT) :: Maybe it is just me then :P Because every time the warrior died.--Life Infusion 14:38, 19 April 2006 (CDT) In my own experience Titans are more resist to Water then to air. - anon —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 220.237.86.50 (talk • ) 11:39, 23 July 2006 (CDT). :::This mission is actually very easily done if party members just let the NPC's die except the King, and stay out of aggro range until the King grabs all of the aggro, and focus healing on the king. I've completed this mission many times this way. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 12:02, 23 July 2006 (CDT) Backdoor You know that there are 2 routes. I always went the long way cause i think its much saver that way. So outsite of Frontier gate take an right and follow the road and take the first left before the bridge/collector that is near. The trick is that if you do a "frontal attack" you get another group of those titens once in a while. If you go trough the "backdoor" you can kill all the titan groups. The tricky part then is not to start the quest so that the king attacks. You may notice when entering trough the "backdoor" that the king will appear in the party window, however they will nog engage in the fight before they get in rader range. After killing most of the "backup" groups of titan squads you can go fight of the last, or for that matter the first, group. Take in mind that you will both enter the battlefield. It is best to keep your monk on the frontlines when you run to that group. You never know if the king might take some rapid DMG. When that group is eliminated i think the quest is done (not sure, been a while). Since there are few others that have this quest, and its even harder to find an good monk, you can ask an elementalist to be an healer. My elementalist/monk did a few good jobs with the above tactic. Never came across any "Winter" skill and there were a few deaths here and there. But nothing a good E/Mo can't fix. A set of healing prayers skills and the ele Eliteskill Ether Prodigy should be good for an long fight and some long time healing.Since the groups, if you lure right, are not that big the E/Mo should be fine on energy and can constantly heal. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.132.222.237 ( ) }. :Sounds like a viable option with heros, reason for Winter is high damage fire attacks will be cold therefore doing double damage to titans, to ease healing needs on a tank armour of frost can be used, and winter can be brough by any one willing to become second ranger Biz Just tried the backdoor option and found a bug. When you get to the ruined temple where four of the titan groups are sitting enjoying tea, take out the easternmost (titan group 2) then the northernmost that contains two Armageddon Lords (titan group 5). The quest log will update and advise you have to speak to the King. If you try to take out the other groups, the king will trigger. We did this and the King died so we restarted; however, the quest didn't revert. We went in the front way, killed the first Titan group, then in the lull, spoke to the King and ran away to Droknar's Forge for the reward.Outback :ok, scratch that. I dunno what we did to scramble the quest last night, but we can't repeat it. Backdoor is a waste of time. By killing off some of the titan groups, you cause groups one and three to walk to the battle ground. When you eventually activate the King's group, they run straight into the two titan groups with inevitable results. Outback 12:19, 29 January 2008 (UTC) No, they won't trigger other Titan groups unless you kill the whole group, just finish the titan and the sparks then run away, when the mobs come back, go back and continue. This will make the battle much easier. 10:00, 15th July 2008 (UTC) Other Foes with Titan mobs I can't remember exactly what they're called, but with each Titan mob there is one level 28 Imp-thing (apart from the level 24 Charr Lords). I did this quest a while ago as a Tank + 3 heroes (Healer, MM and Hydromancer) and I THINK the successful sequence was Charr Lords, Imp then Titan, then Titan offspring. I don't have another toon with this quest but I've since tried with Guild-mates, ohhh 6 times, and can't do it. I'm gonna suggest the back door to them and see how that works. In the mean-time, any comments on these Imp thingoes? Is it better to hit them first, or do the Charr Lords first? Or try some other tactic? I have four other Guild-mates who need to beat this so we can tackle the Titan Source so any and all help appreciated. Outback 03:37, 28 January 2007 (CST) :As in Fire Islands Spark of Titans (imps) must go first, as they cause huge ammounts of spike damage and bruning. Biz 04:42, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Bringing 6 characters from Yaks Bend The following statement from the "Tips" failed to work for me: "*It is possible to use a group of 6 in this mission if you form the group in Yak's Bend. This makes the mission simpler, although you have to run to Frontier Gate from Yak's Bend. If your group fails the quest, they will be reassembled in Frontier Gate and remain intact as a group of 6." I failed the first time and the group reverted back to 4, not 6 characters. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.186.118.184 ( ) }. :That is becouse now after some upgrades when you enter outpost whit more then the party limit, party will breake up on entering, how ever its not allways the case Biz 04:44, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::That answer doesn't help at all. Do you or do you not revert to 6 characters? Since there's a claim that the tip doesn't work anymore, and unless someone proves otherwise, I'll remove it for now. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 01:48, 8 May 2007 (CDT) Had a party of 8 and lost and still had a party of 8 when I ended up at Frontier Gate afterwards. :You mean 6? RT | Talk 18:21, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::I mean 8. I started from ToA. Yes, it did mean that I wasted 2 hours in the whole endevour. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 128.125.5.235 ( ) 19:14, December 6, 2007. :::You walked all the way from ToA to Frontier Gate?! Now that's caravanning to the extreme!! Can't help but think I'd rather invest that time on researching better builds than perform that mathathon! hehe, but each to their own. As for the team split up went entering towns of lesser party sizes, this seems to be very hit-n-miss, some do, and some don't, and to make things worse, situations where used to work get changed by Anet (usually on the quiet, specifically thinking of BHS during the DNKP quest, but there are others). Don't know if this is a town-by-town setting, or quest-related, and doubt anyone going to have the spare gaming-time to comprehensively test. :( --Wolfie (talk| ) 21:58, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Not sure what you mean by BHS, but if you are referring to the bug where you can still rez after Captain Greywind dies, assuming you've finished the first part of DNKP, it still worked as of this time last month. As for LDD, this quest has been a huge thorn in my side for quite some time now. Took care of DNKP and DD no problem, but this I just can't beat, which is why I'm resorting to more and more "creative" methods of trying to beat it. I know that I don't technically "have" to beat this quest, but it is part of the storyline and I wanted to finish it out.207.151.241.20 19:19, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::BHS = Bergen Hot Springs. Apparently you used to be able to stop there with a party of 8 from TOA and not lose it, but ANet fixed it --Gimmethegepgun 19:23, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Yup, was a great way to remove any DP a party member might have incurred along the way (this was long before all these nice DP removal items were commonly available). The weird part of it is, while this was "fixed" (removed) by Anet, other towns that used to split teams, then didn't, such as Grendich Courthouse. Back when was doing these quests, taking a team of 6 from YB to do The Titan Source, would have to make very sure no-one entered the courthouse, or the team would be split up, then one time with a PUG and sure enough someone entered (sadly they were pranking, but the joke was on them as we discovered the team no longer got split). However, I'm told this has now been changed back again. Hence my statement about being very hit-n-miss. The "Cpt. Greywind dying but still able to complete", that's a bug pure-n-simple, unrelated to the teams split-up by towns thing. --Wolfie (talk| ) 22:41, 7 December 2007 (UTC) I finally beat this quest!!! Now on to The Titan Source...75.51.70.217 07:53, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Suggested Heros and Helpful Skills I tried this quest several times (unsuccessfully) with my ranger and finally found that using a: --Minion master necro Hero --Warding elementalist Hero (Ward Against Harm, Ward Against Melee) --Necro/Rit healer Hero did the trick. The skill Winter was extremely helpful, as were the Ebon Vanguard skills Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support and Ebon Vanguard Battle Standard of Courage. I also highly recommend taking out the "near group" of Lords before joining up with Adelbern and his friends. Of all of the quests in this quest line (including the one that follows this one), this was the most challenging, I have to admit.Tomr819 00:48, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Below is advice from a Mesmer with standard issue weapon/armor heroes (Eris - 2010) The Approach: Do not take the long way around to try and kill a titan group before the fight starts. Do not hike from Yak's. Just go with 3 Heroes. All else is a waste of time and won't tell you if you have a team that can complete the task. Go LEFT when you zone in and go fast. If you can survive extra mobs/adds before you get to the king you are in good shape. If any hero dies restart. You want full stats and full engergy bars before you trigger the king. What to Bring: If you are a monk and a great healer bring whatever you want. If you are relying on a hero healer go for HIGH DAMAGE. I cost myself wipes trying Winter, Wards, Protection/Intervention Spells, Armor Spells, Hex Removers, Enchantments and Full Interupt thinking I'd help my hero healer keep the king's men alive. It wasn't going to happen. When I was successful all of them were dead by the second group but I had enough damage to have everything down by the time the king charged out to the next group. Bring Word of Healing. What do Do: Kill sparks first. Kill the giant guy last. Kill fast. Avoid flagging your heroes. DO lock targets when indictated. Save energy to get the Hand and Fist down fast or interupt their heals. Use wipes as a chance to learn where to stand. If your heroes are failing you watch their casting for a while. Sometimes a tiny tweak works wonders. Ursan Would having 3 ursans, and a monk be workable for this quest? :If you have enough healing, yeah. Ursan is PvEasy. --Shadowcrest 02:02, 26 February 2008 (UTC)